


【DK/白魔】忘丢天赐？身体记忆吧！

by asdumbledore



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdumbledore/pseuds/asdumbledore
Summary: 关于总是忘记丢天赐这个事情。
Relationships: Dark Knight | DRK Characters/White Mage | WHM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)





	【DK/白魔】忘丢天赐？身体记忆吧！

冰凉的液体滴在白魔法师的脸颊，头顶投射下来的阳光将白魔法师的头发照的发白，井底茂盛的蕨类植物成为白魔法师红白长袍碧绿的背景，他断了的幻杖散落在井底浅浅的水中，半透明的水晶百合闪烁晶莹的光晕，湿透了长袍紧贴在他上身，纯白的长袍沾染着淡黄色污渍皱成一团挂在腰间，再往下是不着寸缕闭拢的双腿，大脚趾点着水面艰难的支撑悬挂半空中的身体，白魔法师像一只停留在水面的白色蜻蜓，沐浴着纯白日光与光芒合为一体。

白魔法师已经被吊在地下三天，被整个世界遗忘在狭窄黑暗的井底。

不远的暗出藏着欣赏白魔法师的暗黑骑士，他被眼前的情景所取悦，阴暗的想法在心底跃动。

如果不是白魔法师的天赐祝福总是在死而不僵最后一秒失手，暗黑骑士就不会注意到这位冒失法师，太多次重伤滋长的恨意催生他将白魔法师诱拐接着困在井下并且阙断他的幻杖羞辱他。只是白魔法师的胴体使羞辱变成了阴暗的情欲。

“塞着幻杖感觉如何？”暗黑骑士沙哑的开口询问。

“……是谁……?”感受到另一个人的存在，白魔法师抿住干燥脱皮的嘴唇开口询问，他的视线对向暗黑骑士的方向，被灌下失明毒药的白魔法师在光芒中睁大眼睛，他只要稍微动一动就能感到自己后方塞着东西几乎就要从体内滑出。白魔法师很快得出了答案脱口而出：“是……你?为什么？”濒临死亡的白魔法师脑袋里闪过一丝线索，但他核桃大只装得下闪耀的脑仁很快就停止工作。

“为什么？”暗黑骑士愉快的弹舌，他靠近失明的治疗师，黑色手甲按在白魔法师乳脂般柔软洁白细腻的腿根，同时在白魔法师的耳边低语:“你绿色眼睛很好看，但是他们总是失职，你在闪耀的光芒中失明似乎比你拥有视觉更强，至少能察觉到我的存在。”

暗黑骑士靠近白魔法师搂住他悬空的身体，张口用牙齿咬住白魔法师的后颈，颈部白到透明的皮肤下淡青的血管溃破而出的血液染红了纯白的领口，尖锐的手甲几乎要捏碎白魔法师圆润的屁股。

“啊……”白魔法师吃痛的呻吟，然而只能无能为力用他裸着的腿碰触黑暗骑士冰冷的盔甲，治疗师特有的气质和乳脂激发暗黑骑士对治愈迷恋的本能，黑色手甲贴着腰线游走到胸部，柔软的手感使暗黑骑士变得梆硬，接着散落的黑色的铠甲与白魔法师的百合花混在一起。

暗黑骑士拔出臀肌含紧的幻杖残端，幻杖上不规则的凸起使白魔法师一阵呜咽，紫黑色的肉刃挤入洁净的肛口中，在治愈师温暖的体内横冲直撞，沐浴着光芒的躯体拥抱起来像是太阳晒过棉花柔软，白魔法师疏于锻炼的身体十分适合做爱。

白魔法师觉得自己过粗的性器使身体裂开成两半，他皱眉抬起一只脚勾在暗黑骑士的腰间固定自己无法着力的身体，发出断断续续的呻吟。

因疼痛甬道变得极紧几乎要夹断肉刃，毫不在意此事的暗黑骑士却将手指伸入白魔法师的股间洞口，手指给达到极限的入口带来更多的痛觉，接着按向白魔法师低浅的前列腺。

白魔法师的腰一瞬间弹起来，腰间萎靡不振的小兄弟因快感抬起头流下口水，甬道热情的暗黑骑士的手指和性器，白魔法师喉咙里咕哝几下接着“啊！”的叫喊出声，很快稀薄的体液就被他射到暗黑骑士的身上，暗黑骑士取出自己的手指，囊袋啪啪拍打变松的入口精准的蹭过白魔法师的敏感点，接着白魔法师的第二股与第三股体成股黏糊糊的沾在袍子上。

“噼啪”卡在井口用来吊着白魔法师的木棍突然断裂，他的身体在精液的润滑下重重的被暗黑骑士肉刃一顶，与粘稠体液不同的清亮液体从下体喷出，颤抖着失去了意识。

然而，等到他恢复意识的时候，他才感受到暗黑骑士在他体内注入的浓精。

这次，下次他不会忘了在死而不僵的时候丢天赐祝福吧。


End file.
